How Stonehenge Came to Be
by whennerdscollide
Summary: My first fanfiction. The trio go back in time to find out who or what made Stonehenge with a surprising answer. Given rating just in case


**((This is my first fanfiction. I got the idea when I was reading an old Disney Adventure magazine about Stonehenge. It's kinda stupid...ENJOY!))**

**EDIT **Thanks to Tai Aurion who told me that Stonehenge is in Salisbury Plain, not Easter Island!**END EDIT**

"Hmmm..."Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What'cha reading, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"A book about Stonehenge and several speculations of how it came to be,"she answered.

"Stonehenge.." Ron began dumbfoundedly, "Is that a muggle game with pebbles or something?"

"Actually, it's one of the Earth's Seven World Wonders," Hermione replied matter-of-factly, "Basically, they're giant boulders shaped like heads! No one knows how it was made though. There's so many interesting hypothesises about how it was made! I wonder who...or what did it."

"I know a way to find out," Ron said michieviously.

"I do too," Harry grinned.

"Oh no..." Hermione began nervously, "You aren't suggesting using a Time-Turner to go back in time to find out are you?"

"Actually, I was just going to sneak into Prof. McGonagall's Headmistress office and ask Prof. Dumbledore's portrait," Ron said, "but I like your idea even more!"

"Actually...I was with Hermione the whole time," Harry said.

"Well," Ron replied, "let's go!" A Time-Turner pops out of thin air ((_or did it?_))Ron put it around his neck, turned it a bazillion times and ended up the old Gryffindor common room! They snuck out of Hogwarts with Harry's Invisibility Cloak (that he carries at all times) and ran to the edge of the school. Then they apparated to Salisbury Plain. Ron turned the Time-Turned another bazillion times to go back a few more centuries...

"Look!" Hermione whispered excitedly, "We've gone so far back in time that the heads are only giant rocks! Fascinating!"

"HEY! There's some movement behind the one on my right. Let's move in closer," Harry said. They walked slowly toward the right to avoid their ankles from being seen and gasped.

"GASP!" the trio said. ((hehe...)) Behind the boulder was four students in black...Hogwarts cloaks! There was a beautiful red-head, green-eyed girl, a messy raven-haired boy, a shoulder length, black-colored hair, laid back boy, and a tired looking boy in second-hand, ragged cloaks. All of them were about the trio's age.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, POTTER!" Lily Evans shrieked, "If you would have just turned in that Time-Turner to Remus or me, this would have never happened! Why won't you ever listen to the prefects..."

"I just wanted some fun, Evans, "James Potter replied meekly, "Don't worry though. Once I have my fun, I'll take us back."

"You better," Remus said, "I need to take care of _my furry little problem _soon..."

"Yeah, I have a date with a Ravenclaw later..."Sirius Black replied.

"I'll send Lily back now, so she can't turn me in, "James said. He created a force field around her that sent her back so fast, she had no time to object. "Now let the fun begin!"

James and Sirius ran around like idiots blasting the rocks at random...Remus just hung around reading a book just like he had done in the fifth book. After about thirty minutes of acting like fools, they stopped to admire they piece of art. Their piece of art ended up being Stonehenge.

"Bloody h3ll!" Ron exclaimed under the Invisibility Cloak, "Your father and godfather created Stonehenge!"

"Not only that," Hermione began, "they started something that some people would spend their whole lives trying to figure out it's origin and write books that people would spend tons of money one!"

"Wow..." was all Harry could manage. He was awestruck.

"It's freaking ugly," Sirius stated.

"I think it's marvelous," James said, "and I want some credit for it." He pondered on a way to put his name on it.

"Eureka!" He exclaimed, "_Wingardium Leviosar_!" He put the tallest of all the heads on its side. Then he used an incatation to make a red laser pop out of the ended of his wand. He engraved this on the bottom of the rock:

b This Masterpiece was created by: James Harry Potter and Sirius Orion Black 1972 /b 

"HOLY CRAP!" Remus yelled, "You just created one of the Muggle world's Seven World Wonders!"

"Suh-weet!" Sirius and James high-fived.

"Let's go," Sirius said, "my date's about to start!" James turned back the Time-Turner, grinning, and disappeared back to their original time.

"Well, that's our cue," Harry said. Ron turned back the Time-Turner just as James did and went back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was furious when they got back to Hogwarts. "What's wrong with you Hermione?" Harry asked?

"Not only did your reckless father and godfather alter world history," Hermione began furiously, "He's also the reason I wasted 25 galleons on this book!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ron and Harry rolled on the floor, laughing their butts off until midnight.

**FIN**

please review!


End file.
